


An Alternative Ending for The Deadly Goddess Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comic, Crossover, Gen, Image Edition, S02 E17 The Deadly Goddess Affair, fezzes are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Or, in other words, how Napoleon Solo's wardrobe inspired a Time Lord.





	An Alternative Ending for The Deadly Goddess Affair

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> This is just a comic, non-profit work from fans to fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else got the reference?? Comments are welcome with love, tea and cookies!


End file.
